


Tsunami Tides in my Eyes

by malecisgreat



Series: Shadowhunters One-Shots [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: (sort of), Alcohol, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec is just trying, Alec is sad, And Magnus Bane, Angry Magnus, Anorexia, Break Up, Crying, I love Alec Lightwood, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jace Izzy Clary and Simon are worried, M/M, Magnus is done with Alec messing up, Magnus is kind of a dick, Meaningless Sex, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, One Shot, Sad Alec, Self-Esteem Issues, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Worried Magnus Bane, self hate, to getting back together, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecisgreat/pseuds/malecisgreat
Summary: Magnus breaks up with Alec, and while he's trying hard to move on, Alec is using unhealthy ways to cope. To put it in simply- Alec Lightwood finally broke.





	Tsunami Tides in my Eyes

It has been one month and nine days since the breakup, and honestly, Magnus was doing better then he thought he would be. He looks good, he talks to his friends and he does his job; and that's all that matters. The only thing that wasn't the same was his loft- so empty and big without another to keep it warm (well minus Chairman Meow). 

Magnus loved (love _s_ ) Alec, but after two many fights and the blue eyed teen's insecurities getting in the way, Magnus decided to break it up with him. Alec begged him to let him be better, to let him do better, but he just couldn't handle the eighteen year old shadowhunter anymore.

He had just sat down with a drink in hand when there was a loud banging at the door. Magnus swore and placed his Martini on the side table next to the couch, before walking over to the big front doors of the loft and swinging it open with a _swish_. Standing in the hallway of the large apartment building, stood three angry Nephilim and a Vampire, specifically Jace Herondale, Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray and Simon Lewis.

Magnus rolled his eyes and was just about to slam the door in their angelic faces when he felt an arm slam into his chest, slamming him back into the nearest wall. Isabelle stood in nine inch heels so she could look straight into the taller man's golden eyes, while her black ones filed with anger, "What have you done, _Warlock_?" she spat between a clenched jaw.

Magnus gently brought his hands up and placed pushed her lean body off of him, letting her stumble back with the rest of the teens, "I told Alexa- Alec I never want to see any of you Nephilim again. Or did he not tell you what had happened?"

Anger ran through Clary's green eyes as she spoke up, "Oh he told us, or at least tryed. We couldn't really hear to well through the sobs, but we got the jist of the story. You broke up with him because he wasn't good enough, of course you were right, and that you no longer loved him."

Magnus was a bit taken aback, yet hide it well. He'd never said he didn't love Alec anymore, or that he wasn't good enough, did he? Had Alexander thought that all along, that he wasn't good enough? If so, why hadn't he told Magnus, or how had Magnus not notice at all? Instead of objecting anything, he just shook his head before glaring at the teenagers in his front room, "Why come here now? It happened what, a month ago? Why so late?" he questioned. At that their eyes filled with pain and- worry.

Jace looked at Izzy who tilted her head slightly towards Magnus, silently silently telling him to speak, "He- He needs your help. He needs help," he sighed, glancing at Simon and Clary who had a pained look in their eyes, "It's scary, Magnus, it's terrible. I can feel the- the numbness through the bond, and it's getting unbearable, and we don't know what to do anymore. He needs you Magnus, only you."

Magnus furrowed his eyebrows, slightly scared to see what had happened to his Alexander, but mostly curious. Simon spoke up for the first time since the 'team' had arrived, voice devoid of anger, "Just come and see him. You can even hide? Then you can make up your mind."

Magnus just nodded, before turning, grabbing his jacket and following the slightly relieved teens back to the institute.

**'.::-::.'**

Magnusglamoured himself to blend in with the shadows of the institutes kitchen, silently sitting by the dark island. The kitchen was only lit with a few candles, casting a dark shadow upon everyone and everything in the room. Isabelle and Jace were leaning against the counter waiting patiently for their brother while Clary sat on one of the bar stools and Simon upon the actual counter itself. They had told Magnus that Alec had gone out a few hours before hand, saying hell be back 'whenever'. They also told him that Alec would do this ever night, and would usually come home around this time.

As if on que, the kitchen door swung open, and in walked Alec Lightwood, or what's left of him. Alec looked much different then he did when him and Magnus were together. His skin was deathly pale, except for the hickies and bruises that littered it.  He was also skinny- so thin that he Magnus was sure he would break on contact. His bright blue eyes were the same, yet there were purple bags underneath them, along with a giant bruise the shape of a fist. His lips were swollen and bitten, his hair a mess, and he smelled like alcohol and vanilla flavoured lube- it was terrifying.

Isabelle lurched forward, followed by Jace, Simon and Clary. Magnus stayed in the shadows, even with his magic glamour, he didn't want to get in the way. Clary grabbed Alec's face up so everyone could see it more clearly, "You went back? And he-"

Jace cut her off, "Why would you do that Alec?! Where were you? We were worried sick! And why did you go to Nick again?"

Alec rolled his eyes and backed out of Clary's grasp, scratching his neck with his arm, "It's fine- I'm fine. I got into a fight with a demon- I'm a shadowhunter! It's ok to be injured. It happens." He sounded so exhausted, so lonely and aspirated, it physically hurt Magnus to listen.

Jace glared at his brother, yet kept his eyes soft, "Don't lie to me, Alec, he abuses you!"

Magnus was shocked, and put a mental note in his head to hurt this 'Nick' guy later. Alec glared at Jace stepping forward with his hands up, "Nick makes me feel good!"

"Rough, meaningless sex with a man who hates you makes you feel good?" asked Isabelle. You could tell she was trying to stay strong, though you could see the tears starting to come to her eyes.

"It helps me forget!"

Simon seemed to have enough, shoking everyone by yelling, "You can't replace Magnus!" As soon as the words came out, he seemed to regret them, as a pained look spread across the blue eyed angels face.

"Why Not?!" He screamed back, seeming to shake the floor with his yelling. Tears welled up in his beautiful eyes yet he didn't seem to notice, "He broke up with me, ok!? And there is nothing that I can do!"

Everyone was shocked with his outburst but he kept going, not paying attention to them any longer, "I can't take it anymore! I can't! I'm never going to be happy again!" he brought he hands up to his hair, tugging on it harshly, "It hurts so bad! And everyday it gets worse, and worse-" his voice cracked as he brought his hands down to his sides, as they shook violently. 

Isabelle stepped forward and reached to wipe the tears that where streaming down his face, yet he stepped back, shaking his head. "I HATE HIM!" he screamed making Isabelle gasp and Magnus finally spill the tears that were in his golden eyes, "I hate him!"

And that was it. Magnus unglamoured himself, not caring anymore and pushing past the teens who were all scared and crying. Alec looked up to see the love of his life; and broke. He burst into violent sobs, crashing to the ground and backing up against the kitchen door. Magnus quickly went to sit down with him, bringing him into his lap and holding him tightly as he cried.

He was so light, Magnus could easily lift him into his lap, and that's when he knew he made a mistake by breaking up with him. The boy was insecure and stupid and and made many mistakes but Magnus loved him, and Alec needed love right now, so that's what he would give. Alec was still crying in his arms, clinging to him like his life depended on it (which it probably did) and mumbling 'I'm sorry' in between sobs.

Magnus kissed his angels forehead, trying to wipe the tears off of his lovely face, and sobbed quietly with him, "It'll be okay, my love, I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't bash me for this fic- it's just for fun. I'm not trying to hate on Magnus or insult anybody, I just thought of this prompt in my head.
> 
> Also this is my first one-shot (two shot if you enjoy?) and I hope you like it at least a little bit.
> 
> ALSO YES THOSE ARE DEGRASSI QUOTES THAT SCENE MAKES ME CRY EVERYTIME I LOVE YOU MAYA (AND CAMPBELL) :'''')
> 
> Xoxo Emily


End file.
